The Choices We Make
by A Secular Haze
Summary: Elsa is invited to a private meeting arranged by the Guardians of the Earth. She is asked to marry "The Winter Spirit" otherwise known as Jack Frost. She must also bear his child-the mythical "Frost Child." Only this child can be able to save the world from Pitch's return. Elsa now must decide and have the courage to fulfill the prophecy along with Jack. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

Hi everyone and welcome to my first fan-fiction! Whew, it's been a long journey for me so far and I finally gathered all of my courage to post this! This is my first time I'm posting my writing on a fan-fiction website. But to make this short and sweet I hope you enjoy the first chapter and be sure to give it a review. I'm always open to constructive criticism and compliments. It'll bring me to joy to see at least someone reading this. Anyways, enjoy!

~Ashley Skye

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy **

I had finally gotten the chance to relax after a long day of paperwork and being stuck in my study for hours on end. I sighed deeply as I slipped out of my casual emerald dress and changed into my silk black nightgown. The silk clung to my skin from the cold that seeped through the window. I then climbed into bed and wrapped my quilt around me for some warmth. The goose feather filled pillow rested my head as I slowly closed my eyes and was fast asleep before I knew it.

I shot awake when I heard a knock coming from the other side of my bedroom door. I groggily rubbed my eyes as I let out a yawn and stretched my limbs.

"Elsa, time to wake up for your big meeting today," Anna reminded me through the door. My whole body boosted with energy when Anna reminded me of the very important meeting. I then jumped out of bed and hurried into the bath. I turned on the water and began to undress myself—my silk nightgown pooled at my feet as I step out of it and into the running bath. The water was already lukewarm and that was perfectly how I liked it. I quickly washed my hair as thoroughly as I could and I took the vanilla oil body wash and lathered it across chest, torso, arms, and legs. I continued to swath my body in a strong vanilla scent. To be honest, the aroma was heavenly.

I was glad to find it in the market one fine day—it certainly paid off. I finally finished rinsing myself off and I stepped out of the bath after draining the water. I wrapped my fluffy towel around me and I scurried back into my room to search my closet for the perfect dress for this meeting. I unwrapped the towel around me and bent over as I twisted the towel on top of my head and opened the door to my walk in closet. The water was dripping off my body and onto the tile floor as I browsed through my closet. I smiled once I spotted a plum colored dress that was embroidered with silver designs along the bodice and waistline. The dress hung to the floor and I was happy to know that this dress would go perfect with my silver gladiator sandals that Anna got for me for Christmas last year.

I first tightened a bustier around my torso and I slipped on my usual undergarments and long underwear underneath the dress. Once I was completely done I stood in front of the mirror to observe the final product. The dress fell perfectly to my feet and my hair was just exactly how I had it for my coronation last year. I sighed deeply as the memories of those times flooded my mind. I couldn't believe that I survived that whole nightmare. But I was glad that everything was at peace once again and Arendelle is in no danger what so ever. I then took one more glance at myself in the mirror and smiled genuinely at my reflection.

"You're stronger than you think Elsa," I reassure myself before I turn my back from the mirror and open my bedroom door. As I walk out into the main hallway of the castle I gripped on to the intricate wooden rail of the staircase as I watched each step that I took—hoping that I wouldn't trip on my dress. My carriage arrives at a punctual time of 9 o'clock and I reach the end of the staircase. I graciously bow towards the driver and the generous man who opens the carriage door for me. I sink into the cushion seat of the carriage as it rocks back and forth of the horses moving fairly quickly. I lay my hands in my lap with the invitation as I patiently wait for our arrival to the location. I glance down at the invitation again and see that we meet at this certain tree deep in the Blue Moon Forest. They say a man named North with be waiting for me and it is also said in the description that he will transport me to The North Pole. I was a little nervous about this but I have a feeling these people know exactly what they are doing. They don't call themselves the "Guardians of the Earth" for nothing. The carriage's wheels bounced against the dirt trail as the ride began to get increasingly bumpy. Then suddenly the carriage stopped and the driver announced our arrival. I let out a small smile as the driver opened the door for me to step out. The tree was tall and just by taking one glance at it—something in my mind told me that this tree was special in its own way. I stood by the tall trunk as piles of leaves were scattered all across the area. It was the end of February and oddly there hadn't been any snowfall nearby in days. It was strange for this time of year. Then all of a sudden I heard a rumbling voice behind me, and with an accent so thick I could hardly understand what the man had said. I would have guessed it was North once I turned around. I had to completely look up in order to give North eye contact—he must have been seven feet tall! I tried to hide my gasp but that ended up being useless.

"A-are you North…?" I hesitate as I blink a few times. He flashes a grin towards me and he pulls out a snow globe from his heavy jacket pocket.

"Yes, I am the one they call North," he said with that same accent. I could identify that it was Russian. Though he didn't look so much as Russian but more so as Santa Clause.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he took my hand. I was surprised that he did so but he then shook the snow globe and it suddenly brought us through a portal. I gasped as my eyes darted around my surroundings. But it was too late to see everything before the portal spit me out onto the velvet carpet of North's Quarters. North landed on his feet perfectly and he turned towards me helping me back up in the process.

"Thank you," I murmured as I got back up on my feet.

"Please follow me to the meeting room, we have much to discuss—yet very little time," he added as he began to walk off. I followed right behind him as he led down the hallway. The walls were red to complement the carpet and the walls had gold lines running across the lengths of the wallpaper. It shined beautifully as I continued to walk further. We stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and North opened it slowly. Behind the doors opened to an extravagant meeting room with a golden chandelier lit with dozens of candles and below the chandelier was a long mahogany table with about ten chairs on the left and right of it. The carpet was intricately designed with thousands of geometric shapes in a dozen shades of red. Red was a very loved color within this household. The architecture and decoration of this castle was beautiful, and all far too lovely to surpass my own castle back at home, or the one I made myself.

Once North and I took a seat at the table the other Guardians soon then arrived. North introduced them all. First Tooth, who resembled a fairy and she was swathed in many beautiful colors—royal blue, bright yellow, vibrant pinks, and rich greens. Then the Easter bunny, which looked more like a kangaroo than a rabbit to me and he too had an accent, but one quite different from North's. Then lastly Sandy, Sandy didn't speak much but he was kind and joyous. His powers were very strong and from what it seemed, the group really counted on Sandy to always be there. They all gathered around the table as I straightened my back and squared my shoulders to show my professionalism. The meeting was ready to begin.

"Now Queen Elsa—" North began as he hesitated for a moment. He seemed to have something very important to say. I leaned forward in curiosity as my heart sped up in an instant. North sighed deeply before he spoke up again.

"Elsa, have you ever heard of the boogeyman?" He stated his question simply. _Where was he going with this? _I asked myself.

"Uh, he's a myth from what I heard. He was a story often told to young children in order to scare them or keep them awake at night. The story would tell the children to always look under their bed because the boogeyman could be under there, patiently waiting to snatch you in your sleep and plague your dreams with evil." I explain, recalling a couple of myths I read in a book one day in my library. I would always occupy myself with books while I was locked up in my room. They were the only things that kept me company.

"You're quite on point there Elsa, except for the fact that he isn't no myth, but a real entity." North said in a low voice. My eyes widened as saucers from his comment. _H-how could it be? Could this boogeyman have something to do with me? _

"How does this have anything to do with me?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed.

"… Well" North continued. "Here's the thing, there is no doubt that the boogeyman otherwise known as Pitch will return—and with more power than ever before. The Moon sent us a prophecy and the Moon has chosen you to fulfill it, along with someone else." North explained as he held up a yellowed piece of crumpled paper.

"What is this prophecy?" I ask urgently as my curiosity couldn't take it anymore. I clutch on to my chest as I tried to control myself. I was beginning to get over excited and my powers were becoming unbalanced. I breathed deeply as I waited for North's response.

"The prophecy has foretold that you and Jack Frost must get married, and that you must carry "The Frost Child". The Frost Child is the only being that will be strong enough to stop Pitch's reign over the world, and you must conceive this child between you and Jack Frost. If unable to do so, this world will turn into chaos and underneath Pitch's control. Pitch's 'Nightmares' will roam the streets and every human will be haunted with their worst nightmare every waking moment they are alive." North explained as best he could. My face turned pale as I felt the blood rush from my whole body. I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to say nor do.

_I-I must what with whom? Who is this Jack Frost and why is he the one I must marry? And… And… _I couldn't finish the sentence—it felt as if I was going to vomit. _I can't become a parent already. I don't know the first thing to do when raising a child, especially one with powers such as mine! This is a disaster! What am I going to do? _

My face twisted in angst as I tried my best to gather my thoughts and breath.

"Queen Elsa? Are you okay?" North asked in concern as I stared blankly at the wall across from me.

.

.

.

_But what was a Queen to do in a situation like this?_

* * *

Whew! Well there's the first chapter, please don't forget to leave a lovely review! I'll be trying to post every week or two but it will be tough with my struggling and extremely busy life. Though I will promise you that once the end of May comes around I will be free to post often! Probably even up to two times a week if I'm lucky! So please be patient and kind to me (hehe ^^").

Ashley Skye


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Frost The Charmer

Hi again! It's been exactly a week since I've posted and I'm so proud of the results already. I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews as well! I never knew a smile could grow so big on my face that morning I woke up to read them!

Anyways... Enjoy this chapter! Jack Frost is finally introduced! I tried to make him as much in character as I could but I did give him a little more manly features than boyish features and a more manly personality as well.

~Ashley Skye

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jack Frost; The Charmer**

I finally snapped to reality when North called my name. Tears had betrayed me as they escaped down my face. I tried my best to keep my composure but they should have a little compassion since my life is probably going to change drastically. Say goodbye to the peace that I had finally worked so hard to gain and now it will be gone forever after a situation like this falling into my lap. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do, I feel like I have no other choice but to go along with this because if I don't the world will be in complete anarchy. Also, will Jack Frost agree with this as well or will he make this situation harder than it already is. Who knows if he's even in on this, or is he just as much as a victim of this as I am? My mind was running frantic with many different thoughts. I felt as if I was going to be sick but I took another deep breath as I spoke up.

"Where is this Jack Frost then?" I asked nervously while wiping away my stray tears, hoping this man wasn't bad news. I want to meet with him and speak this matter with him myself.

"He is on his way here, he's late as usual. We hoped that we were going to tell you both together but we grew impatient," he apologized. My stomach churned at the word "impatient", why so eager to tell me this dreadful news?

Suddenly one of the castle's windows flew open from a strong gust of wind and there entered a tall man with frosty white hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes very much stood out from the rest of his features but I blushed as I realized that he was very attractive. He was dressed in black pants along with a maroon button up shirt and the sleeves rolled halfway up his arms. He then floated over to the table and silently took a seat next to me.

"Ah Jack, glad you came to join us," North greeted him. Jack smiled back towards him and nodded without a word.

"So why did you need to see me today and who's she?" He asked as he pointed to me with his index finger.

"This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and she's here because the Moon has foretold a prophecy between you two." He explained. Jack turned his head to me and we both look at each other. My expression shows worry as I purse my lips together. He then became worried.

"A prophecy? What is this prophecy?" North answered him immediately.

"The Moon has predicted that Pitch is returning and much stronger than before. So strong that not even you, Queen Elsa, and Sandy can defeat him." Jack's face began to show anger yet the color was gradually draining from his face as well. He must know who this Pitch is then.

"The only way you can defeat Pitch is if you and Elsa get married as soon as possible and you impregnate her with The Frost Child. The Frost Child is the only being that can defeat Pitch and this child will be stronger than ever because it will wield the powers of both ice and wind. If unable to do so the world will be shroud in darkness and nightmares. Just like it almost had years ago." North explained. Jack was shocked and unable to say a word. My eyebrows knitted together as I watched his face show absolutely nothing but shock. I softly placed my hand on his shoulder and he jolted back into reality.

"Right—u-um, I-I see. I am just appalled and at lost for words. But is this true?" His voice was cracking. He just couldn't seem to wrap his head around the situation.

"The Moon foretold it and it is all true. Pitch is coming back and if you disagree the outcome is not going to be pretty." North responded as he handed the yellowed paper to Jack. He began scanned through it.

"I'll let you both talk this out privately. We'll be back to hear your answer." North added as he signaled the rest of the Guardians to leave as well. Then we were alone in the vacant meeting room. The silence was becoming almost unbearable but I didn't know what to say to him, nor did he know what to say as well. Jack then set the crumpled paper down and spoke up.

"I'm afraid I'm just as surprised as you are from the outcome of this situation," He muttered. I bit my lip in response. "Though I would do as the Moon says since it has never been wrong before." He continued his little speech. "Though I am sorry that you got caught up in this situation but I have a feeling that we have no choice in this matter." He went on.

"So what exactly are your thoughts behind this Frost?" I ask politely. He raises his hand to stop me and he gave me a soft smile.

"Please, only call me Jack, as I will call you Elsa. We are equals and shall be treated as such." He warned but then continued on with his answer.

"Though I do feel slightly privileged that the Moon had chosen us. I am a Guardian and I am the Moon's loyal subject." He stated. My mouth dropped, as I was shocked that he believed himself 'privileged' from this prophecy. _We're both being told how we should live our lives and whom we shall spend it with. I was being forced to marry someone I had just met and start a family with him as well. How preposterous! _My mind exploded with inner thoughts. I then clenched my fists around the chair's arms and they began to freeze over from my anger.

"Why feel _privileged_ for such a prophecy? You're practically being told how to live your life and whom you should to spend it with! I will not tolerate such nonsense from some glowing orb up in the sky!" I shouted as small flurries began to form around the meeting room. Jack was surprised and he stared at me in concern.

_Damn it Elsa! Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel. _I repeated the mantra in my head, though it was no use. The snow continued to fall in the room as my heart was racing in my chest.

"Those flurries weren't from me, were they from you?" He asked suddenly. I gasped softly from his observation. _Why did he ask if it was from him or me? _I was suddenly curious.

"T-they're from me..." I confess sadly. "It happens when I can't control my emotions. I apologize if it bothers you." He shook his head with a smile.

"No please, it doesn't bother me at all," and with a wave of his hand the snowfall disappeared in an instant. _Now that makes much more sense. _I thought.

"So you have powers as well? I ask with an interested smile.

"Yes, yes I do," he answered as he smiled back. He was absolutely dumbfounded but he tried not to look so shocked as he shook his head to clear his mind.

"Well anyways, let's continue with our discussion," I added since we were both digressing.

"Ah yes, well perhaps now that I know that you have these special powers… I feel honored to spend the rest of my life with someone as beautiful and amazing as you Elsa," he mumbled with a kind smile. I quickly flashed him an expression of shock. _Did he really just say that? _I asked myself for I doubted myself for hearing him correctly. I wasn't sure if I did or not. My face flushed red in an instant.

"You think I'm beautiful a-and amazing?" I ask confusingly. He smiles again, though this time it was a smile that could warm any frozen heart—including mine. _I couldn't be falling for him so soon? Could I? _

"Of course Elsa, and I hope that we can make this work out because you never know what can happen in the future. We could end up being a happily married couple with a wonderful child, and I hope that is what happens."

"So what is your answer?" I cut him off and change the subject immediately. My face was already flushing red again.

"Pardon?"

"Since you seem to be on your high horses and have quite a liking to me already—will you accept our Prophecy?"

I seemed to have thrown him off. _He wasn't prepared for that now was he? _I gave him a sweet smile as he bit his lower lip. He hesitated a moment to think but he finally raised his head and smiled back.

"I accept only if you do as well," he responded. I leaned forward in my seat and rested my elbows on top of the table. I stared deep into his eyes as he did the same to me.

"Well… I accept as well. But—" I trailed off as I tried to process what I needed to say to Jack.

"We must be friendly. I don't know about you but I want our relationship to be based on love, not like our marriage was a set up all along. I really don't want us to be miserable together for we should accept this destiny as the adults we are." I explained to him, keeping straight eye contact with him in case he lost his train of thought.

"I completely agree," Jack said with a nod. He stood out of his seat and I did as well. He then took my hand and kissed it gently. My cheeks turned a shade of pink as he did so. His eyes looked into mine as his lips were removed from the top of my hand, yet he continued to caress my hand.

"Well Elsa, is that you're final answer?" He asked, his warm breath blowing against my hand and it sends shivers down my spine. _Oh my! Why is such a small gesture sending me high into the sky? _I ask myself.

"Y-yes Jack, I accept our Prophecy. The Moon somehow foretold it and as you have told me that the Moon has never been wrong, and I hope you're right Jack Frost." I remarked. He sighed against my hand as he straightened his back and stood tall. He placed both of his hands on my bare shoulders and I shuttered from his cold palms. His hands must've been freezing in order for me to feel the cold shiver I just experienced. I was amazed because this was a sign that Jack Frost was much more powerful than I.

"So I propose that I take you out on a date tomorrow night. I want us to have dinner and speak more matters about this whole thing," he explained yet my eyes were still fixed on his.

"I accept your offer, what a lovely idea for us… to get to know each other more. " I giggled softly. He grinned at the sound of my laughter. _He must've thought it was cute._ I pondered.

"All right then! So the deal is done. You may choose the day of our wedding. Though that is something you would have to talk to North about. You can fill me in on the details later on. I have some duties to attend to." He explained as he began to glide away and through the same window he had entered.

"Wait! When will you be back? I don't want to decide about all this stuff by myself. This is just as much as my problem, as it is yours." I called out to him. He turned himself around to face me. My expression must've been distraught since that's how I felt in my heart at this moment. He landed on his feet just inches away from me and he pulled my face into his hands and kissed me softly. My heart felt it had stopped in that moment and the world around me had paused. Warmth pooled in my stomach as flurries began to form around the meeting room again. Once our lips parted I tried my best to regain my breathing.

"Will you believe me now? This kiss is a promise that I will return and always return if I ever leave again. I'm not going anywhere Elsa." His voice was smooth and promising. I swallowed hard as I looked into his eyes. Trying to find any signs of him lying in any way. Though there was none to display, he was truly telling the truth. I smiled and nodded, as he knew that had meant that I believed him. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then he went on his way.

.

.

.

.

_"__Farewell Queen Elsa."_

* * *

YAY! Hope you enjoyed that cause I know I did! Yes it will get a little fluffy here in there, probably in every chapter too. More will be going on between these characters in later chapters. Trust me it's going to get exciting, it's just the first few chapters are plotting the storyline. I'll be updating the same time next week, maybe even sooner if I finish chapter seven early. But I highly doubt that. (OH why my life be so frustrating D:) But please leave a lovely review, follow, favorite, etc and until next time guys! :)

~Ashley Skye


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding Details

Hello again everyone! I'm sorry for not updating for two weeks and please forgive me! ;~; I shall update twice for you this week in return though! But the reason why I had been so busy is because I had to finish my last online class and then Finals just slammed me in the face D: Which sucked but I made it through! Today was my last day so I am finally a high school graduate and I'm so excited for the future for this story and my life!

Anyway, enough of the chitter chatter, please enjoy this chapter. It's a boring one but the next one is more interesting! I know because I've already wrote it!

~Ashley Skye

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Wedding Details**

I slumped and sat for minutes on end at the empty mahogany table in North's meeting room—waiting for the Guardians to return and explain the outcome of the time Jack and me spent alone. My face then flushed red again as the memories of earlier repeated in my head. _H-he kissed me, I-I can't believe he kissed me… and I liked it! How was I going to hide my still blushing cheeks? _I panicked since I knew North and the others would be back any minute now and if they see my face they're all going to know what was going on. I tried my best to hide it but the only way to do so was if I kept my hands on my cheeks. Suddenly the doors opened to the meeting room and I tried to play cool all while hiding my blushing cheeks. Tooth entered the room along with North.

"So, how'd it go?" Tooth asked as she nudged my shoulder playfully. I grinned along with her little jokes.

"Everything is fine Tooth, we agreed to go along with this and that I am in charge of all the wedding details." I explained to Tooth. She nodded in agreement as she summoned North out of the room. He proceeded to leave Tooth and I to discuss things further without any more interruptions.

"So have you decided what day you want your wedding to occur?" Tooth asked as she took a seat at the end of the table with me. I took a minute to decipher what day I particularly wanted my wedding to be on. I definitely want it sometime next week. _Friday sounds like a good day. _I thought, as I knew that was going to be my answer.

"How about next Friday?" I offered. Tooth smiled and nodded as she jotted down my response.

"Where would you want the honeymoon to be?" She continued with more questions. But this question caught my attention. _The honeymoon? Oh no! I can't believe it slipped my mind. That's probably when Jack and I will finally—_my thoughts were cut off by Tooth.

"Queen Elsa?" She called in order to catch my attention back. I lifted my head and peered over to her. I was unable to answer her question.

"I-I seemed to have forgotten all about the honeymoon…" I mumbled; feeling embarrassed. Tooth giggled softly as she knew why I had been so flustered from the mention of a honeymoon.

"You don't have to worry Elsa, you both will be fine. I can tell because you're trying to hide a little piece of evidence upon your face." She pointed out. My eyes widened from her sudden confession. She could see right through me. _How did she know?_ I tried to stay calm and collected.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I stated simply as I removed my hands from my face. Tooth giggled again and didn't bother to bring it up another round.

"So, where do you want the wedding to be located?" She changed the subject and continued with her census. I answered that question fairly quickly.

"I would like the wedding to be set in Arendelle—a private wedding at that. With only my family and his." I requested. Tooth was silent as her expression softened towards me.

"Jack has no other family except for us. The Guardians are his family now. We're all he has left," she informed me. My eyebrows knitted together from my sudden worry. He never said a word about his family. But I felt a pang of sympathy for him. _Maybe that's another reason why he wants to go through with this… so he can gain his own family in return. That could possibly explain why the Moon had chosen us for this destiny. It makes a bit more sense now. _My thoughts rushed through my mind as I tried to fit all the pieces of this puzzle together. I was beginning to understand more and more.

Then Tooth disrupted my thoughts when she asked me another lousy question about the wedding. _Did she really need to know every single detail? _I pondered.

"So is there any certain wedding attire that you would want you and Jack to wear down the aisle?"

I stroked my chin as I thought about her question thoroughly. Then I remembered that my mom left behind her own wedding dress when she died. We never bothered getting rid of it because Anna or me could end up wearing it for our own wedding someday. The dress is very sentimental and my mom would be proud of me if I wore it. I smiled towards Tooth and her face lit up as well.

"I want to wear my Mother's wedding dress," I replied. Tooth smiled brightly from my answer. She was delighted.

"And I would like Jack to wear whatever I make for him, including the metals my Father wore for his own coronation. Since this wedding will also crown him as King of Arendelle. So why not be a bit more traditional?" I explained. Tooth nodded as she continue to jot down her thoughts along with mine.

"How about the layout of the wedding?" She asked once again as she finished up her sentence in her tiny memo book. My eyes widened since I knew this question would take longer to answer, and to be honest. I don't really care what the wedding will look like.

"Surprise me. How about you lay out my wedding? I trust your instincts Tooth, and I have a feeling it will look lovely… Just don't make it about teeth." I giggled softly. Tooth smiled brightly and laughed with me.

"No, No. I wouldn't do that Queen Elsa," she spat out while she continued to laugh.

"Well thank you, I'm leaving the rest of the wedding details for you. I don't know too much about weddings, so I trust you will do well." I complimented. Tooth just nodded and flashed me another smile.

"You can count on me Elsa, you'll know all the wedding details by tomorrow or the day after." She instructed me. I thanked her graciously.

"Well I must get going now, it's very late over in Arendelle now. May I ask you—um, how do I get home?"

Tooth signaled me to follow her as I walked out of the meeting room with her and back down the long hallway. We stopped in front of a much larger door and Tooth knocked with her tiny hand. The door automatically creaked open and revealed North's study, where he was sorting through piles of paperwork.

"North, Elsa must be taken home now." Tooth called out. North looked over towards her and rose from his seat. Without a word he grabbed his orb. He then cast some sort of spell over it and shook it so the portal would open.

"This portal will take you straight back to Arendelle, I just had to use some extra magic to do so," he explained. I nodded as I curtsied to him politely.

"I thank you for having me. I suspect I will be returning soon though?" I concluded.

"We'll keep in contact. You will expect a letter from us soon, or maybe a visit." North added. _No, No please don't visit. Anna and everyone will know by then. _I didn't want to risk Anna knowing but I may have to end up telling her soon. I sighed deeply as I walked through the portal and I was suddenly on the docks of Arendelle.

There wasn't a soul in sight and the night sky was above me. The moon was high and in its crescent form. I took a deep breath of the cool Arendelle air.

"Nice weather we're having tonight," I heard a voice behind me and I gasped as I took a step back and turned around. Though that step back made me tip off the edge of the docks and almost fall into the water.

"Ah!" I yelped as I was suddenly caught by Jack and set back down safely on the docks. He was floating from the wind and not in the same attire I had seen him in earlier. He was now wearing a frostbite blue hoodie with frost all over the edges of the fabric along with a pair of tight brown pants that would be wore by a peasant—and no shoes! He was also holding a long wooden staff. _Was this his true form? He looks like a real fairytale creature or entity. But so did all the other guardians as well. _

"Good Evening Elsa," he greeted with a smile as he landed on the ground. I stood properly in front of him and sent him a blank stare.

"What brings you here Jack Frost?" I asked curtly as I turned my back towards him and walked in the direction of the castle.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood," He answered with a promising smile. I didn't believe him for a minute though; he probably wanted to see me again. I then continued to walk ahead.

He was silent—yet he began to follow me.

"Mind if I escort you home your Majesty?" He said jokingly. I swiftly turned around to see him on his knee. Bowing in my direction. My face flushed pink.

"N-no, I'm fine. But thank you Jack," I kindly declined. He lifted his head and his eyes were set on mine—ones so blue and bright with wonder. I nervously spoke up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, for the date," I reminded him. He face lit up in the mention and he sent me a smile.

"You're right Elsa! See you tomorrow!" He yelled out his farewell as he flew away. I gave him a small wave and went back on my walk to the Castle.

I finally made it to the front gate of the castle. The guards recognized me right away and were somehow relieved to see me.

"Queen Elsa! We've been searching everywhere for you!" One guard scolded me.

"Gentlemen," I cut them off.

"I am safe and sound. No harm was done to me. I was attending an extremely important meeting. Please don't make this a big deal, I am fine and nothing is wrong. So go back to your posts and don't announce my arrival." I commanded the two. They both flashed looks to each other before they both nodded in agreement. They kindly opened the gates for me.

I entered the castle and I was relieved to have made it home. _It is 11:00pm in Arendelle and I am exhausted_. I treaded my way up the staircase and through the hallway that lead to my room. I tried to be a quiet as a mouse, and fortunately I was successful in making it into my room without any interruption.

I quickly undressed myself and carelessly left the clothes scattered across my floor. I was too lazy to pick them up but I mentally told myself that I would tend to that in the morning. I slipped on a short nightgown and jumped into bed and in an instant I was fast asleep—in a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

And BAM! Boring chapter over! Trust me I was as bored as you guys just writing it! Ugh, but we must get the extra details out of the way because I'm trying my best not to keep unanswered questions. Though if there is any in the future, usually they will be resolved. If not, let me know in a review if I've missed anything. I always doubt myself when it comes to those types of things.

Anyway, until next time my friends. I promise to update by the end of this week again! I won't fail you guys!

~Ashley Skye


	4. Chapter 4: The Date & The Reveal

Hi everyone! Happy to see me? Well you better because I got a long chapter for you! Things will be revealed and there is some fluff/sensual content involved a little later in the chapter! :) So please enjoy and leave a review if you must! The reviews brighten my day and keeps me from procrastinating! Anyways... Enjoy my lovely viewers!

~Ashley Skye

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Date & The Reveal**

"Elsa? Elsa! Elsa, are you in there?" I heard my sister call out from behind my always closed doors. I quickly slugged my way out of bed and opened the door for her. Once she caught a glimpse of me she embraced me.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" She choked out, nearly crying in the process. I soothed her by patting her back gently and whispering comforting things to her.

"I'm perfectly fine Anna. No harm was done to me. I was just held back at that very important meeting." I tried convincing her. She let go of me and held me out at arms length.

"That meeting? I don't seem to believe you Elsa…" She admitted with a sigh.

"I'll explain to you more about it tonight, okay?" I bribed her. She gave up and I had won her trust.

"All right, all right," she mumbled as she left the room.

"I'll be down in a few minutes Anna, I'll join you for breakfast," I called out to her.

"Okay!" She yelped happily as I heard her fast footsteps down the stairs. I shut my door and went into my bathroom so I can wash my face and brush my teeth and hair. I sloppily did my morning routine. I opened my closet and picked up the first dress that had caught my eye. It was all black with open lace sleeves and backing. It exposed all of my shoulders and back. The dress hugged my curves lovingly and I suddenly felt very sexy. I left my hair in soft curls that fell down my mid-back and my bangs were neatly swept to one side. All that was needed was a big black bow to decorate the back of my head. Unfortunately I did not own one.

I made my way down stairs and into the dining room. Anna was already sitting at the table with Kristoff and… _Jack Frost? _I immediately stopped in my tracks and was awe struck.

"Good Morning Elsa!" Anna called as she waved to me. I stood there like a statue and unable to move.

"So Elsa, how do you know Jack here?" She asked as she observed him. I took a deep breath and walked slowly over to them.

"I met him at the meeting yesterday Anna. He promised to take me out on a date tonight but he seemed to have arrived awfully early," I explained as I kept a sharp glare over at Jack. As I silently scolded him Jack's eyes scanned me up and down as his face became flustered. My face flushed red too—yet I tried to conceal it from Anna and Kristoff.

"Jack, may we speak in private?" I asked bluntly in front of all of them. Jack perked up and rose from his seat to follow me out of the room. Leaving Anna and Kristoff alone eating their breakfast.

I then shoved Jack into a random empty guest room along with me. I was infuriated.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I sneered in a loud whisper. Jack lifted a condescending eyebrow as he stood and listened. He was wearing pair of black dress pants along with a royal blue button up shirt—almost in the same style as the maroon one he wore yesterday during the meeting. He looked dashing as always.

"What did Anna say to you? You better not have said a word to her about anything that's going on!" I scolded him. He was ready to explain himself.

"I came in this morning because I had to deliver something for you from Tooth," He confessed while he pulled out a white envelope with a wax tooth crest upon it. He handed it to me. I sloppily ripped open the envelope to reveal a letter directly from her. I scanned through the letter quickly as I had noticed these were the wedding details she had declared. I smiled and folded it back up as I made a mental note to thoroughly read through it later. I nodded towards Jack while he looked at me with a curious expression.

"Well? What did the letter say?" He asked impatiently.

"O-oh, it was the rest of the wedding details. We'll discuss more about that later on, but thank you for delivering this." I politely thanked him. He bowed his head yet he kept his eyes on mine.

"May I say your, that you look ravishing this morning," he complimented me and kissed the top of my hand sweetly. My face flushed pink once again. _How does he do this to me? I'm so reeled in by him and I just met him. _I pulled my hand away and held it against my heart to cure its fast beating.

"Please leave Jack. We will see each other again later. I have some business to take care of in the next few hours. Being Queen of Arendelle isn't the easiest job in the world." I went on, trying to get him to leave because I need to clear my thoughts and talk to Anna. He let out a sigh in defeat.

"All right I'll go. I'll be back here at 7:00pm." He instructed. I nodded and he then took his leave.

I slowly walked back into the dining room and it was empty. I sighed in relief knowing that I didn't have to explain myself to them. But I know I will have to later on. I slipped into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast and then scurried off back into my study to finish up any left over paper work. The piles were still stacked pretty high so I had to get started right away. I predicted that I would be done with it by the afternoon.

* * *

The day went on at a very slow rate. Every fifteen minutes I would look at the clock. I groaned impatiently as time ticked away slowly. I scolded myself in order to keep myself focused on what was important. But then a thought came scratching at my head. Maybe I'm being impatient because I'm excited for the date. _No, no, I couldn't be. No way! _I shook the thoughts away as I continued my work, but sooner or later those thoughts came to haunt me again. I was growing sick of it.

Finally I finished the work, but it was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon and I was free to do what I wanted. I decided to pop into the kitchen for a moment to make some lunch. I was quite hungry after all of the work. Though strangely Anna was nowhere to be seen, and Kristoff too. I wondered where they had gone off to today. I shrugged it off once I sat down at the dining room table—alone eating my sandwich along with a cup of tea. I observed my surroundings, but my eyes mostly stayed on the weather outside the window. It was a gloomy day outside along with some flurries that stuck on to the windowpane. It was such an ordinary day in Arendelle, but for me: the beginning of the rest of my life.

My thought process came to a stop once I finished my lunch. I then decided that I needed to bathe since I hadn't this morning. I strolled up the stairs and down the hall into my room. I grabbed a towel from the cabinets and started the bath for the warm water to settle in. I began to undress myself from the slim long black dress. After removing all of my clothes I then slipped into the welcoming warm waters of the bath. I let out a sigh in content as the water drenched all my anxiety and stress away. I squirt the shampoo into my hand and slowly lathered it up into my hair. I scratched my scalp as I tried to deeply cleanse it. I closed my eyes in comfort from the relaxing feeling of washing everything off. I then poured some conditioner into my hand and smoothly applied it deep into my hair, which ended up leaving it with sleek and shine. After cleansing my hair I decided to settle in the waters for a while just breathing in the steam left behind. I took a deep breath to calm myself and I felt completely relaxed.

After a few minutes of resting, my thoughts went to Jack and the date. _I really hope everything goes well tonight. _I mentally hoped. Then my thoughts switched to the wedding and the honeymoon. I wondered idly where we would go. By the time the honeymoon is over I'll most likely be pregnant and our lives will be turned upside down. _Oh goodness, it's all coming too soon. I hope I'll be able to get through this with Jack. Pitch will regret the day that he sabotages Jack and I's life. Just you wait Pitch… just you wait._

I finally decided to step out of the bath. Though I was feeling flushed and slightly more energetic than earlier. I bundled up my hair into my towel once I was done drying off my body. I took one glance at the clock to see it was already minutes away from 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Time was beginning to tick away faster. I smiled as I opened my closet to find the perfect dress for the date. The dress had a simple neckline that was embroidered with black beads, and with a matching waistline. Though the main color of the dress was a nude-beige. The dress hung to the floor and I put on a pair of strappy black heels to match. I twirled in my dress in front of the mirror and giggled softly to see my dress flutter around me gently, now to tend to my hair.

First I combed my hair out until it was perfectly straight and knot-free. Then I gathered most of my hair into a neat bun and secured it with ribbon along with a few pins to hold strands together. Only a very small amount of my hair was left down to drape over my shoulders. But I then decided to grab my curlers to place in those loose strands of hair. I had to leave them in until my hair dried but that will be within the hour.

I took a seat at my vanity and closely observed my face. Completely clear—which I was very surprised to see. I guess this means that I don't have to apply face powder today. So I lightly took a black makeup pencil and applied it to waterline and above the lashes, then smudged it to create a smoky look. Then lastly I applied a red-wine colored lipstick to finish it off. I smiled as I rubbed my lips together for one last touch-up. I rose from my seat and looked at the clock again. It was almost 4 o'clock already. I had to hurry up and quickly head over to the kitchen to inform the chefs that I hired for tonight on what to cook and when it shall be ready by. I swiftly speed-walked through the hallway, down the staircase, and into the kitchen. The chefs had been waiting for my arrival. I apologized to them and all they were completely fine with it. I smiled towards all three of them and told them exactly what was happening for tonight. They were thrilled to work.

* * *

Time had rolled by and it was finally 6 o'clock. He should be here any minute now. The table was set, my hair was curled to perfection, and all the food was prepared. I sighed in relief knowing that it was unlikely that anything will go wrong tonight. Then suddenly there was a soft knock at the front door. I patted myself down to clear off any dust or crumbs then opened the door. It was Jack Frost. His hair was a little different but in a good way, he was wearing probably the same pair of dress pants but a different shirt this time. His button up was a burgundy color with thin black vertical strips. He wore a black vest over the shirt. His dark wardrobe really stood out from his bright features. His skin was as pale as mine—probably paler, and his hair was pure white. Unlike mine which is a light blonde. I greeted him politely as he walked in.

"You look so simple this evening. I like it." He complimented me as usual. I blushed slightly as I thanked him. We stood inside the huge dining room. The table was set very neatly with a crisp white tablecloth along with some candles to top it off. We both took our seats once our appetizers were served to us. We dig in without a word. Everything tasted as I thought it would.

"So I read the rest of the letter from Tooth, and I would like you to read it over as well," I mentioned as I passed him the note. He unfolded it and read it. I waited for him to finish patiently. A big smile grew on his face as he continued to read it, and I smiled with him. _Does he like the plans? I wonder what he's smiling all about. _He finally finished the letter and handed it back to me.

"Tooth is always so creative isn't she?" He commented. I nodded in agreement. I liked the layout as well. So it's good that we both agree on something here. It was a good idea to trust Tooth's instincts.

"So I have a few questions for—" I was cut off at the sound of the front door being opened. I hear my sister's voice along with Kristoff. My eyes widened as saucers. _Crap! Why now of all times did they have to return? _I tried not to panic but I knew they would come in interrupt. But now must be the time to tell her all about what's _really _going on.

Anna and Kristoff both walk into the dining room. I rose from my seat immediately to greet Anna and Kristoff home.

"Anna, where have you been all day?" I asked, ignoring Jack who still sat at the table awkwardly.

"Kristoff and I went off to the sauna today. I thought it would be a perfect day to go since it's cold and gloomy." She went on. I nodded as I then turned around to introduce Jack again.

"Anna, Kristoff, you remember Jack right?" They both nodded as he stood up and walked towards me. I quickly leaned over to Jack's ear to tell him something.

"We're going to tell them about the _situation_ now," I commanded Jack with a demanding whisper. He took a deep breath as he went along with it.

"Please let's all sit down for a moment. I have some news for you both." I stated as calmly as I could while we all took our seats at the table.

"So…" I tried to start off my explanation but it seemed like I couldn't. I flashed a frantic look at Jack, my eyes pleading for him to help me out. He let out a deep sign, though he was compliant.

"Elsa and I have been ordered to fulfill a Prophecy by the Moon." He stated simply. Anna and Kristoff gave us both a confused look. They were lost already.

"This Prophecy foretells that Elsa must get married to me within the week," That sentence made Anna's mouth drop and Kristoff's eyes widen. They were shocked.

"Married?! Elsa you can't go through with this—it's like an arranged marriage!" She shrieked ferociously. She was utterly mad but she didn't hear the last of it.

"Well that's not all Anna," I continued for Jack. Anna's expression turned worrisome, but the worst was only yet to come.

"Well Jack and I don't only have to get married but I must have a child with him as well." I said with my head down. I was so embarrassed to say that in front of my sister but I had to. Anna abruptly stood out of her seat.

"How could they do that to you! That's ridiculous!" She fumed. Kristoff watched her with horror left on his face. I was guessing he didn't like it when Anna got angry, and I didn't blame him. She was yelling awfully loud.

"Please don't tell me you're going to go through with this?" She asked still infuriated. I took a deep breath and looked straight into Anna's glare. My eyebrows knitted together as I told her.

"Yes I am going through with this because if I don't the world will not be the same." I explained. Anna was already confused once again.

"Pitch is an entity who will be returning to his reign over the whole world. He won't give up and the only way to stop him from causing global chaos is if Jack and I have this baby. The child is the only being that will be strong enough to defeat Pitch, and if I don't go through with this the world will be covered in eternal darkness and endless nightmares. Anna please understand that I cannot let that happen," I explained pleadingly hoping to convince Anna and for her to calm down. Her facial expression dropped and she pursed her lips together. Jack comfortingly took my hand and strokes my hand with his thumb. I tried my best to relax.

"Elsa and I made this decision ourselves. We fear for our loved ones' lives if we don't succeed. So Elsa and I are on this date to get closer. We must at least try and make this work for both of us." Jack spoke up. He was really helping me out. I will owe him for this. Anna nodded her head silently. My eyes narrowed on her.

"I understand, you both had to make an adult decision about this—but what does the Moon have to do with this?" She asked curiously. Jack answered her this time.

"The Moon is a god, same with the Sun and the creator of Earth. Technically we have three gods. I am a Guardian of the world because the Moon chose me to be one. So did the rest of the Guardians, and including the Moon choosing us for this Prophecy. The Moon has foretold our Prophecy, and the Moon is never wrong. So this is what we had to do, Anna." Jack responded. Anna and Kristoff both gave each other interested looks. They were very intrigued to hear this. Then Anna became thrilled.

"I'm happy that you both are working this out. I hope it was meant to be for the both of you—and I get to be an aunt as a bonus!" She cheered. I blinked at her and blushed deeply. _Oh Anna, you'll always be a child inside. _I thought while smiling back at Anna. Jack put his arm around me and I turned to look at him.

"Well we must celebrate somehow!" Anna said happily. I raised my eyebrow towards her.

"We can throw a ball in celebration of your marriage." Anna offered. _No, No, not another party. We've hadn't had a ball here since—_

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Anna," Jack agreed joyously. My eyes widened as I swallowed hard.

"Jack… I thought everything was going to be private." I mentioned. Jack rubbed my shoulder to try and convince me.

"You should at least throw a ball for your loyal subjects. They would rejoice to the news of our marriage. Just don't give them all the details. They would appreciate it." He persuaded me. I sighed in defeat knowing that I couldn't make a dent in Anna nor Jack.

"All right it's settled. The ball will be next Wednesday. I will start the planning on it tomorrow, and you will help me out as well Anna." I demanded. Anna nodded her head in approval. Jack then cut us all off.

"We must get back to our date now. We will all speak more about this later or Elsa will inform you the rest of the details tomorrow. For now we must speak privately." Jack gave them a farewell as he had them escorted out of the room by the chefs. Though I was amused that Jack had gotten them to leave so quickly.

"Now, where were we?" He asked as we sat back down. Our food was probably cold by now… such a shame.

"I had some questions to ask you," I recalled. He lifted his head and made eye contact. Those piercing blue eyes that always catch my attention.

"Well—uh I wanted to ask you about our Honeymoon." I murmured timidly. Fantasies roamed through my head whenever the topic was brought up.

"Actually I did have an idea about that," He snickered. I blinked at him. _What is he up to?_ I leaned forward to show him that I was interested.

"There's an island just a little South of here, and it's private. There's a small beach house on the island and we can just have our own little weekend getaway there," He continued to describe the area in vivid detail and I was amazed. It sounds like the perfect paradise. I was already reeled in by the idea.

"That sounds like a perfect idea Jack," I beamed. Jack clasped his hands together.

"Well then it's all settled, now we can enjoy our dinner in peace," Jack indicated as our main meal was served to us. Unfortunately the food wasn't hot. I began to eat with gusto since I was quite hungry. Jack seemed to have been hungry as well since he seemed to be almost finished already. I was glad to know that he enjoyed the food. Once we finished our meal I tried to start up another conversation.

"So Tooth told me that you don't have any family," I blurted out unable to control my curiosity. Jack's eyebrows raised in surprise of the sudden confession. He sent me a grim look and I gave him an apologetic expression.

"Yes, I lost my family years ago when I became a Guardian. I died when I became a Guardian and the Moon chose me to be reborn as Jack Frost," he lamented. It was a bad idea to bring up the topic and I never knew he died.

"You see Elsa, I'm not human anymore. I'm an immortal fairy tale that is told to children. I bring the winter yet I am never believed in, only by a certain few left on Earth. But they've probably died years ago." He recited, though I listened to him carefully. _He's immortal? How can that—_my thoughts were cut off my Jack answering them.

"Elsa this is just another reason why I accepted this Prophecy. I will feel human again and I have been given a second chance to live a close to normal life that I have always dreamed of. Every night I would ask the Moon to let me have another chance and I thank the Moon for all that its done for me. This is why I feel so privileged Elsa. Please understand that I am gaining all that I have lost years ago." He said all while trying to hold back his sobs. This situation must be more important to him than anything. I felt my deepest sympathy for him, and I know what it's like to lose something that you know you will never be able to gain back. But he's just one of the lucky ones. I got up from my seat to walk over to him. He rose from his seat as well to face me. I then pulled him into an embrace. His arms warmly wrapped around my small frame as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You and I both share this bond of losing someone so precious to us, and thus going along with this plan will help us gain what we lost. It may not be the same but it will shed a new light upon Arendelle and both of our lives." I proclaimed, trying to comfort him with my words. He held on to me tightly—like if he let go I wouldn't come back. Though that wasn't the case because I'm not going anywhere unless he is as well.

"Oh Elsa," he mumbled into my neck. His breath warm against my skin caused goose bumps to run down my spine. I pursed my lips together when my thoughts went straight to his lips. _I want to kiss him… but should I? _I ponder as I still hold on to him. I then pushed a gap between us until my eyes met his and I leaned in to kiss him. It was so sudden but I thought it was the best thing to do, as I wanted to do so as well. This kiss was to show him that I care and that my feelings were mutual. He snaked his arms around me as he pulled me in close to his frame. My arms were tightly around him as I kissed him—hard. The kiss deepened every second that it continued and our mouths now got into a heated battle along with our tongues that danced together. His fingertips dug into my hips as his grip on me tightened. He clenched the fabric of my dress in his hands.

"I just want to… rip this dress off of you… but that would be awfully rude of me to do… my Queen," he growled between each kiss. His words shook me and caused my insides to tighten. Even though he inquired that it would be rude but I wouldn't give a damn if he stripped me of my dress and took me right here on this dining room table. I groaned softly as our passionate kiss continued, but I couldn't let it continue any longer. I pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. They were hooded and filled with pure lust, and I knew right then and there that that was the same look he would give me when we're in bed. My face was flushed completely red and my ears felt steaming hot.

"Oh Jack I—" He cut me off.

"I'm sorry, I-I just can't seem to… control myself." He muttered with a worried expression.

"Um actually, can I let you in on a little secret?" I whispered embarrassingly.

"What is it?" He lent me an ear.

"I really, really, would love to have you take me on this table right now… but we must save that for another time Jack," I blushed, trying to hold back how bashful I was feeling. He gave me a wicked grin that spread across his face. I had given him something to look forward to, but I was still quite nervous for that particular event.

"Oh Elsa, I will show you everything you have ever fantasized about. Your wish is my command my Queen, and your body is my temple." He breathed into my ear. His voice rumbled through my body— that caused an earthquake of pleasure to erupt in all the right places. I let out a moan from the effect. He finally had me right where he wanted. I was his; my mind, body, and soul belonged to him. I had fallen in love and lust with him. Such a mixture caused butterflies in my stomach along with a wet pair of panties I was currently wearing due to only a few harmless words he whispered darkly into my ear and a heated kiss. I was reeled in. Though the only reaction that I could manage was my bottom lip between my teeth.

He finally let go of me but his eyes still had a glint of want. He had to yank himself away in order for him to calm himself. I let out a deep sigh as I tried to catch my breath, and so did Jack.

"So…" I started off, feeling a little confident. "You want to make all my fantasies come true?" Jack lifted his head and removed his hand that was raking through his white locks. He grinned like he had many ideas in store for me. My heart practically jumped out of my chest. _Oh my, I wonder what he's thinking. _

"Soon Elsa, soon." He chanted. I swallowed hard.

"And soon we will see each other again. The dinner was lovely Elsa, I really did enjoy myself." He commented. I curtsied for him as a way of saying you're welcome. He smiled.

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know," he stated quickly, my brows furrowed in response. "You know that I'm busy, being Jack Frost and all," he added.

"I know but what's going to happen when I need you when we are married and are ruling Arendelle together. I can't do everything on my own you know," I complained but I was extremely upset knowing that I may not see him as much as I like. He sent me a sad smile.

"Elsa, unfortunately I cannot change my fate. This is why the Moon chose me. I must do my job or I'll be rid of this life forever and I'll be dead like the rest." He sorrowed. I scowled at the thought but I knew deep in my heart that even with my power, I can't do a thing either. We both now have this certain fate that we cannot escape. It is now part of our lives and will be forever.

"I understand," I mumbled. He then took a few steps toward me and kissed my forehead.

"It'll be okay, I promise, I'll be around as much as I possibly can. But for now this is goodbye my Queen," he whispered against my hair. I closed my eyes and felt a little more alleviated from his reassuring words.

"Goodbye Jack, you be careful out there," I ordered. He let go of me and gave me a slight bow.

"As you wish my Queen, I bid you goodnight." He took my hand and placed a soft kiss upon it sweetly. My blushing cheeks appeared again for the umpteenth time tonight though I still kept a smile toward him. He then turned away and left out the front door. I was now left alone in the dining room feeling slightly emptier than usual.

.

.

.

.

_I wish he never left that night. _

* * *

So yeah ^^ I'm not going to say much more but I hope you liked it! Things are going to get better trust me! Their wedding is just around the corner and after that... hmm... we'll see what I have in store for you guys! I promise you, you will be satisfied. ;) Anyway. please leave a review and get any other of your Jelsa shipper friends to read this! or something haha. Anyway, chapter 5 will be up next week or even sooner. (I hope) The rest of this week is going to be very busy with the Graduation ceremony, college admissions, and scholarships. The whole deal and stuff so my stress levels are going to remain on the high. But I will be sure to still update for you guys! Until next time!

~Ashley Skye


	5. Chapter 5: Plans, Plans, & More Plans

Hey Everyone! Sorry for updating so late! Please forgive me! ;~; It was most unfortunate of me to fall sick on the day I was originally suppose to update. But thankfully I recovered as quick as I could and got right back to writing! This chapter is info filled and somewhat boring but I hope you enjoy it because the best is about to come! I promise you guys :) Anyways, enjoy my lovely viewers!

~Ashley Skye

* * *

**Chapter 5: Plans, Plans, & More Plans **

The last few days were work filled and I have had no time for myself. People were running in and out of the castle while we set up for the upcoming ball, which was only a couple of days away. The civilians have been wondering what's been going on, but they will know soon because today is the day that I will announce Jack and I's marriage plans.

I slammed my room door shut and was glad to finally have some time to myself, though I had to get ready for my big speech today.

I dug through my closet to find something that was suitable for the event. I pulled out a mint green collared gown. The gown was embellished with floral designs along the neckline and waistline. I slipped the dress on quickly and pulled my hair up into a neat bun. My bangs fell neatly on the right as I pinned a few loose strands on the sides.

The makeup that I had already applied today fit with the dress so I just let it be. I then walked out of my room and down the hall. One of the men I had been working with to set this whole thing up walked up to me. I couldn't remember his name so I just greeted him.

"Good Morning sir, are we all set for today?" I asked formally.

"Yes, everything is in position and your speech will be starting in ten minutes. I assume that you are prepared your Majesty?"

"Yes, thank you for all of your help over the past few days, it has been much appreciated." I thanked him with a small bow of my head. He returned the thank you as he walked off. I followed behind knowing that he was taking me to my position before the speech. We walked outside to an open area inside the gates. There was a wooden podium in the middle where people were already gathering for the big announcement. I took a deep breath as butterflies began to flutter in me. I've always had stage fright and being closed in for most of my life doesn't help that fact at all. I tried to manage to keep my cool while I waited for everyone to arrive. I then began wishing that Jack were here; I know he'd probably be talkative around me but he would keep me calm for the time being. I still hadn't seen Jack since the date and I was beginning to worry about him. I hope he comes by later today.

"All right your Majesty, you may stand to the podium now," a man instructed me. I slowly walked over to the podium and stood before all of my loyal subjects. Each one of them had a smile on their face and a look of interest. _Here we go._

"My loyal subjects, as you know I have been planning to make this big announcement for a couple days and now is the time to reveal my news." I took a moment of silence before I continued on.

"Recently I have been given an order to find a suitable King for Arendelle, and ladies and gentlemen I have found one." I spoke out as everyone's expression brightened.

"We are to be wedded at the end of this week… Unfortunately the wedding is to be private. But to make up for it I am throwing a ball this Wednesday here at the castle." Everyone gasped in joy. They were happy to know that another ball was going to be thrown here in Arendelle. I'm not one who enjoys balls after the incident a year ago but I shall give it another try. At least Jack will be there if anything goes wrong.

"I ask you if you'd please come and join me that day in celebration of my upcoming marriage. I promise you it will not be like the last time," I stated, trying to persuade my subjects. They all began to applaud me and I smiled out to all of them. I was happy to know that everything went well and none of them were upset to miss my wedding.

"Thank you for your time, you may continue on with your day." I said before I walked off the podium and back into the castle. I then gasped to see Jack standing and waiting for me. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He held on to me while he chuckled.

"Hey are you okay there?" He asked still laughing under his breath. I'm guessing he was surprised of my sudden action. I mumbled into his chest, as I held on to him longer. _I really did miss him more than I thought. _

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to settle my nerves,"

"Okay, and how did it go?"

I let go of him to answer his question.

"Um, it went well actually. They're all excited for the ball in a few days."

"That's good, I'm glad to hear that." He mentioned with a smile, and I returned it.

"So what brings you here today? Not busy I assume."

"Yeah, it turns out I had some extra time today so I decided to come and see you," he explained and he then kissed my forehead. I smiled brightly.

"Well I'm not finished setting up for the ball yet and since you're here I can use you for additional help," I suggested. He nodded his head in approval. I guided him over to the ballroom and he took my hand. I internally smiled at myself. _Things are just getting better and better. _

Once I made it over to the ballroom I opened the doors and revealed a half decorated dance hall. Jack observed his surroundings as he walked ahead of me.

"Wow, not bad Elsa," he complimented.

"Thank you, I didn't do much of the work but I designed it and this is the way that I wanted it to look so far; though only half of it is complete."

Jack continued to take a look around and I began to picture the last ball that took place here. The look of horror on their faces as my powers erupted and exploded out of me, and Anna's expression was just of true shock. The picturesque moment was too much for me to bear and I shook off the thought immediately. I still dreaded being in here but it was for the best.

"You okay Elsa?" Jack asked in concern. I blinked rapidly before jumping back into reality.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, it's just this place brings back some interesting memories." I mused. Jack began to look curious.

"Care to share?" He insisted with a smile. _I might as well tell him, no harm done. _

"Over a year ago we had a ball in this very room. It was the ball to celebrate my coronation. Everyone was there, even citizens of different countries. It was such a convivial party for everyone except me. My worries were locked up the entire time and my sister finally pushed me over the edge…" I quaked as the memories began flooding in once again.

"My powers were revealed that night and I had never been so frightened in my entire life. Every person looked at me like I was a monster. Parents were hiding their children… and some ran away in a panic." I choked out, trying to contain my sobs. I held back as best as I could. _Thank goodness I have always been good at hiding my true feelings. Though I really should be open with Jack—he's going to be my husband someday. _

Jack grew more and more concerned as I told my story. He put his arm around me to try and comfort me.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I shouldn't have brought it up. I feel awful now. Are you sure you still want to go through with this ball?" He asked as he rubbed my shoulder. I straightened my shoulders to try and wriggle him off of me. I began to grow slightly uncomfortable.

"No! I-It's fine—the ball will continue as planned. I'm not backing out now, it's too late for that." I reassured him. He stepped back as he observed me.

"Well let's see what help we can offer today, no time for dwelling on the past, am I right?" I wore a faux smile to brighten his spirits. He smiled along with me.

"You're right, let's go."

* * *

For the rest of the day Jack stayed with me, I was surprised since he's always so busy. With him as help we nearly finished the decorating of the dance hall. I was thrilled and all throughout the day we conversed casually and laughed joyously. I had a great day and so did he.

"Thank you for all of your help today, I couldn't have gotten this far without you,"

"No problem Elsa, it's just me making up for not being here for the past few days."

We walked down the hall and we entered my study. There weren't many papers on my desk since I had been so caught up with my work. I took a seat at my desk as he took a seat in one of the other empty chairs around the room.

"So we have some issues to acknowledge," Jack mentioned. I perked my head up to my curiosity. _What issues? I hope he's not getting cold feet. _

"What is it Jack?"

"Well we've never actually thought about the conflicts that can occur because of our agreement, and I have some fears that I want to share with you." He said with a grim expression. I nodded as I pressed lips together in a firm line.

"Well I am all ears Jack and we will try our best to avoid these fears you have in the future. We will take precaution and maybe even desperate measures if needed so." Jack nodded in agreement and he then began to divulge me.

"Well since we are trying to stop Pitch, and you don't know a thing about Pitch... I shall tell you a little bit about him." He paused for a moment before he continued.

"Pitch has the power to manipulate your dreams and turn them into nightmares; he's always watching and listening too. He could be listening to our conversation right now and there would be nothing we could do about it. But Pitch was strong before and now he's going to be stronger than ever. I fear for our lives as well as our future child's." My eyebrows knitted together at the thought of our own child being in grave danger. _Why haven't I thought about this before? Pitch is our enemy and he's going to do everything in his power to sabotage our plans. This is something we must take action in. Maybe I could hire more royal guards to protect Arendelle. _My thoughts were running wild, and I can't believe I haven't acknowledged these conflicts earlier. I must've been so caught up in wedding and party plans that I haven't had the time to even contemplate the consequences for accepting our destiny. I intertwined my fingers and rested my chin upon my interlocked hands.

"Have there been any signs that Pitch knows all about this Prophecy yet?" I ask while I observe him. He shakes his head.

"No, not yet, but it shouldn't be much longer before he does know and comes out full force against us." I began to feel queasy as thoughts rummaged through my head and thoughts of my own family being in danger.

"Jack… I-I—I mean—_are _we going to be okay? I don't want our future family to be in no such danger." My anxiety was already getting the best of me and flurries began to form around my study. Jack rose from his seat as an expression of worry plastered across his face.

"Elsa, I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep us safe and sound. I assure you that we will get through this." I leaned my head up to see the determination in his eyes. I was then face to face with him when he glided himself over to me. I quizzically looked into his peaceful blue eyes trying to read him carefully.

"Do you not believe me Elsa?" He asked while cocking his head to the side.

"No, I believe you—I just hope you're right," I stated my eyes still glued to his. Jack then leaned over my desk and his face was just inches from mine. His hand suddenly raised and he placed it upon my cheek to stroke it comfortingly. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his cold hand. Nobody can touch me like Jack can. Everyone is so uncomfortably warm but Jack's skin is as cold as ice. Such a lovely sensation is secure and like it was meant to be.

"I won't let any harm come to you, my delicate snowflake." He velvety yet rumbling voice shook me inside and out. My face then began to fluster under his hand and I jerked myself away as I covered my face.

"J-Jack," I protested embarrassingly and his lips perked up into a cheeky smile.

"Just being honest Elsa," he admits with a shrug of his shoulders. I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arms. I then close my eyes as a yawn forces to escape me. _Goodness, I'm exhausted all of a sudden. I wonder what time it could be. _I turn my chair around to face the only window in my study. The moon was visible and it hung high in the midnight colored sky. A few clusters of clouds were beginning to crowd around the shining orb and I just imagined the Moon spirit watching our every move—interpreting our actions. I turn back to face Jack who was also looking out the window. He wore a solemn expression as the mustering clouds cloaked the Moon and the light was soon dimmed in the study. I let out yet another long and obnoxious yawn. Jack's eyes then shifted back to me and grinned.

"You look exhausted Elsa, you should probably head to bed now—as should I go back and tend to the remains of my duties." He demanded. I slowly nodded in agreement as I rose from my seat.

"You have a good night Elsa, I will try and see you tomorrow and assist you with the rest of the decorating for the ballroom." He offered.

"That's perfectly fine Jack," I say as I walk over towards him. He steps a little closer to me and I narrowed my eyes. He then leaned down and he planted his lips upon mine. _Ah, I was waiting for that. _I thought as I smiled into the kiss. His arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to his frame. I couldn't help myself but to hold on to him for dear life. I really didn't want him to leave—ever. I feel so secure around him, yet there's only a few people that could make me feel that way and that was my family. Everything with him just felt _right._

The kiss continued as our lips got into a heated battle once again and my nails began to dig into the fabric of his shirt. I was so captivated by him and I couldn't help myself but to think of him so dearly. _Oh Jack I wonder what it's going to be like spending the rest of my life with you. _My thoughts began to swirl and then Jack pulled away from our kiss. We were both panting from lack of breath, and his eyes were still on mine.

"Well off you go now," he protested as he swiftly got behind me and pushed me along.

"All right, all right!" I call out as I burst into a fit of giggles. I then whipped myself around to face him, giving him a sincere look in the process.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight Elsa."

After our farewells I trekked myself out of my study, up the stairs, and into my room. I quickly slipped off my casual dress and pulled on the same nightgown I wore last night. Once fully dressed I collapsed onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

_That night was the first time I ever dreamed about Jack._

* * *

Annnnd done! Thank goodness because the next few chapters are all super long and super exciting! I will be sure to update next week without a doubt! I promise you guys and it will be worth the wait! :) Anyways, if you enjoyed the chapter and have any questions, comments, complaints, etc then leave me a review and I will get right back to you in a PM message. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! You guys are the best! ^^

~Ashley Skye


End file.
